Generally this invention relates to a holder for media discs. More specifically, the holder is a multi-slotted container for holding CDs or DVDs, which includes a magnifier.
With the advent of numerous methods for holding media, including older items such as cassette players and video tapes and especially given newer media holders such as compact discs (CDs) and digital video discs (DVDs), storage of these various cassettes, tapes or discs have become an issue. Prior to such forms of media holders, items were generally kept in books including either the written word or photo albums. While space was sometimes difficult, the use of bookshelves served well in combination with books where titles were clearly displayed on the book spines to allow for easy referencing and locating of the desired item.
As these various media holders have developed, they also decreased in size which, while being a significant benefit relative to the area required for storage, can cause difficulties relative to indexing and easily locating a particular item. Due to the decreasing size of the various media holders, there has been a corresponding decrease in the size of the print identifying the particular item. Due to the fact that these items are generally stored in parallel, the face or larger flat surface of the storage container, which contains clearly identifying names and graphics, is generally not visible. Instead, the printing is along the edge of the disc holder, which edge is displayed and must be read to identify the item. The difficulty in reading identifying material on the edge of the disc holder is sometimes exacerbated as these containers have primarily evolved into clear plastic containers with inserts that are put inside and read through the clear plastic. Depending on the lighting in a particular area, it is not uncommon for there to be a reflection or glare off of these plastic containers, thus rendering the title or description virtually unreadable.
These problems may be further exacerbated depending upon the location where the particular holder is placed. Clearly, locating the holder at eye level leads to the greatest ease in reading the side of the sleeve inserts. However, it is more common for holders, especially free-standing ones, to be placed on the ground or some other location that is well below eye level. This results in the user either trying to read the side sleeve at a significant angle or requires the user to bend or squat in order to try to achieve a more level view in order to read the description on the side sleeve.
The item which is the subject of this patent application is a holder for media discs such as CDs or DVDs. The invention, however, could serve as a holder for any item in a stacked configuration where their is a need to magnify a portion of the item in order to more easily identify it. References in this application to any particular type of media holder is meant to include all types of media holders including but not limited to CDs and DVDs. In the subject invention, the media disc cases are inserted into the container so that the identifying indicia faces outwardly from the container. A magnifier movably connected to the container may be positioned over an edge side of a select disc case so as to magnify the case identifying indicia for easy reading.
The container may also have a light, which is positioned to direct its beam across the side edges of the media disc cases on which the identifying indicia is displayed. This further enhances the ability of one to read the indicia with the magnifying glass where darkness is an issue. The position of the light will also tend to decrease any glare or reflection from other light in the area.
Further understanding of the subject product and the invention as contained therein may be understood through consideration of the various product descriptions and the claims contained herein.